This aids clinical trials group study will examine the effect of immune Modulation with recombinant human interleukin-2 (rhil-2) on HIV-infected patients with 50-300 cd4 cells who are receiving highly active antiretroviral therapy with indinavir plus two nucleoside drugs. a control group will receive antiretroviral drugs alone, while one group will also receive iv il-2 and a third group twice daily subcutaneous il-2 for 5 days every 8 weeks. the objective is to determine the proportion of patients who achieve a>=50% increase in cd4 cells.